


罅隙

by TwelveOwls



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveOwls/pseuds/TwelveOwls





	罅隙

很久以后，岳明辉还记得李振洋当时说的话。

“老岳，咱俩打个赌。”

“我赢了，你和我睡一次。”

实际上，那个赌约的内容岳明辉已经不记得了，无外乎是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，例如舞蹈老师下午是左脚还是右脚先进门，做饭阿姨今天会不会给肉吃啦——之类。

当李振洋叉着腰说话的时候，岳明辉正慢条斯理地擦着吉他，他的手指修长，对待吉他也当宝贝似的认真，动作轻柔得像爱抚情人的躯体。

李振洋就时不时把目光落到那双手上。

岳明辉脑子没转过来，他拉长了声调:“咋啦——洋洋，咱们不是一直都睡一起吗？”

李振洋没有立刻回话，于是岳明辉慢悠悠地仰起头时，撞进他挡在灯下的一小片阴影，站着的人像惯常那样带着笑，但岳明辉敏感地觉出些许不同来。

于是岳明辉把到话到嘴边那句欠嗖嗖的“喲，看不出你对哥哥还有这意思”咽了回去，避开的目光重又落回到吉他上，鬼使神差地答了一句，“行啊。”

很久以后，久到岳明辉不记得那个赌约的内容，也记不清两个人到底睡过多少回了，但他还记得李振洋那天说完这话时，亮晶晶的眼睛和漫不经心的笑容，里面有几分真切他数不清，只知道这种神情让他想要退却，又被钉在原地。

总亲密无间，说什么灵魂伴侣。

又总隔着罅隙，拉扯跌撞，无止境地往复徘徊。

 

要是追溯到最初，坤音练习生里年纪最大的两个人，相识时都携着人生经历里淬硬的自信。剑一出鞘，就得落个哐当作响你死我活。

李振洋是个闲不下来喜欢找事儿的，用他的话来说，“每天这累死累活的，还不能找点儿乐啦？”岳明辉也从来都要争个输赢，于是两人打打闹闹从公司门口到那个拥挤脏乱的小小卧房。

年轻人耗散不尽的精力与那点儿不着边际的意气风发，碰撞着一丝惺惺相惜的浪漫热情，终日里火花四溅。

等到第二年天气转热的时候，两人已经熟络了。当李振洋被坤音第一大肌肉男不知道第多少次制服在桌上的时候，他清楚地感觉到隔着一层薄薄t恤，背后紧贴的是岳明辉裸露的肌肉，两个人之前你追我赶了好一会，所以耳边还有急促的喘息落下来，落在耳背上，呼出一片带着湿气的温热。

天天不穿衣服，这破身材也不知道臭显摆个什么劲啊。李振洋在心里吐槽第八百遍时，不自禁往另一侧躲了躲，落入眼中的却是青筋隐现的花臂。

快入夏，两个人都穿的太少了，比起冬季撞在一起像熊一样笨重的拥抱，李振洋有点儿不自然，身上的人却像是闹累了趴着休息似的一动不动。

他们都穿着晃晃荡荡的运动大裤衩，下身严丝合缝地贴在一起，当李振洋不怀好意地往后凑了凑，岳明辉就马上起身离开了。

呵，虚伪。

再这样你来我往了几次之后，李振洋索性去找岳明辉打赌了。

 

岳明辉答应之后，两个人都不知抱着什么心思，有点儿雀跃又有点希望这事儿落空。

可是吧，李振洋不知道打过多少次赌，也不知道输过多少回了，偏偏那次赢了。

两个人大热天里口罩帽子墨镜全副武装着，偷偷摸摸去两条街之外的成人用品店买了作案工具。

出门前李振洋颇为嫌弃地看着那个人在镜子前摆弄，“现在我们俩还没人认识呢。”却还是乖乖把口罩给提溜上了  
黑咕隆咚的塑料袋子往床上一扔，恰巧落在三八线上，里面的东西七零八落散了出来。李振洋往床上一瘫，跟只融化了的猫一样，露出半截线条明晰的腰身。

“老岳你研究研究，这怎么用。”

说完又拿脚去踢他小腿，“你不会还想着让我研究吧，我可不想上你。”岳明辉抓住他踢过来的脚腕，给他推到了床里面，自己也顺势趴下。

说让岳明辉研究，那可真的是没完没了，等李振洋迷迷糊糊睡了个囫囵午觉，眼睛睁开时他还在对着手机皱眉。

“老岳，你能不能别这么墨迹？”又是一脚结结实实踹过去。

“别闹别闹，我没看完呢。”

话音未落，李振洋已经凑过去吻他。

岳明辉一边接吻，一边还捏着手机想看一眼，含含糊糊地说着，“我这不是怕你不舒服吗。”

“怕什么呢？实战经验大于理论知识，干就行了。”

 

干就行了。

当李振洋把整个身体的重量压覆在他身上的时候，被岳明辉结结实实地搂住，两双嘴唇粘合在一起，像渴久了的人疯狂缀吸绿洲里的泉眼。这是一个等了太久的吻，当他们无数次交换嘴边的食物饮料，或是盯着对方嘴唇的时候，幻想的就是这么一个吻。

等实际到来的时候，却比幻想里的更炙热，也更温情。

 

等岳明辉把那一双长腿分开，小有成效的开胯训练使得将腿压到两边的动作毫不费力，他剥开他就像剥开椰子壳，露出坚硬外壳下白皙柔腻的内里。他半跪在床下，凑得很近，当带着沾了小半管润滑的湿漉漉的手指，在腿根那处缓缓摩挲探索的时候，饶是脸皮厚如李振洋，也忍不住哼了一声，拿手臂挡住有些发烫的脸。

私密部位如此明晃晃地袒露在他人视线之下，李振洋虽然看不见，但他能想象到岳明辉盯着那处的表情，认真的，像在研究人类构造似的，研究着他的身体。李振洋想到这，竟然有一股电流酥酥麻麻流过头皮，性器也有了半勃的趋势。

他向外挣了一下，随即听到一声似有若无的喘，但那个并不属于他的手指在自己身体内部的动作，依然不疾不徐，当触碰到那个快感开关时，李振洋的腰向上弹了一下，重又跌回去，换来落在膝盖内侧的一连串轻柔的吻。

“洋洋，别怕。”

第二根细长有力的手指接着进来，精确而连续地按压在前列腺上，带来一阵全然陌生的快意，李振洋感觉自己下面情不自禁地裹紧了，浅浅地含着时轻时重的手指。被继续深入搅动，他的呼吸也越来越急而重，一点点气声也像黏着蜜糖似的，在这一方床榻间拉扯成丝。

岳明辉施了点力压住他徒劳的挣动，凑过去很细致地亲他的嘴唇，舌苔摩擦间带出一点口水，唇齿间一片淋漓，手里的动作却逐渐加速，在紧窒的内里小幅度地快速抽插着，他感到李振洋在往床里面躲，于是更近地抱住身下微微颤抖的身体，吸住他的舌头往自己嘴里引，大猫的舌头没有倒刺却是软绵绵的，又湿又滑。

李振洋微微仰着脖颈，喉结一览无遗地显露着，被岳明辉凑过去轻轻咬了一会，又安抚般地对着那处又舔又吻，手指的动作越来越急，越来越重，李振洋的腰反复弹起又落下，像是在岸边扑腾的一尾身条利落的活鱼，却总是被一个力道适当压制住，抵在床板上，被迫感受着快感一波一波冲上来。“够了——够了，你停……”

岳明辉没停，他甚至还把湿淋淋的右手抽出来，迅速地顺着囊袋一撸到顶，盯着李振洋在高潮那刻的茫然的眼神，像是不明白自己身上发生了什么，他看不见自己的神情，不知道自己樱桃似的唇瓣被染得红彤彤一片明亮润泽，也不知道自己高潮时全身的每一块肌肉都用力了，腹肌绷得紧紧的，喷出一股股精液。

岳明辉清楚地认识到这个男人是一只蕴藏着力量的豹子，可他身后的那张柔软小口却痉挛似的收缩着，吞裹着，透明的润滑液在一张一合间流出来，流湿了股缝和一小点床单。

等李振洋缓过劲来的时候，岳明辉正一下下地啄吻着他的肩膀，他往他怀里蹭了蹭，感受到硬邦邦贴着他大腿的热度，眯着眼睛笑了。

“老岳，看不出来你还挺能忍啊，”李振洋懒洋洋地往床里边翻了个身，“我不管你了，自己去卫生间撸去吧。”

 

不要忘了，永远不要把后背留给敌人。

下一秒他被拽着大腿拉回来，就着侧身的姿势凶猛地顶进去，处在高潮余韵里的人昂起了上半身，脖颈到胸腹的线条流畅有力，倒把自己更近地送到岳明辉的怀里，也让背后的阴茎进入的更深，到达一个手指未曾开垦的深度。

那个地方还在有规律地吞吐着，岳明辉在他耳边落下一声低沉的喟叹，他抽出来，又一寸寸碾进去，毫不留情的力道碾过敏感点，直到深的不能更深，他的胯骨牢牢地抵住他的臀缝，两个人紧紧相连。

李振洋在安静的房间里长长的呻吟出声，情欲的河流浅浅地淹没着他，仅留给一个可供呼吸的出口，他却想溺毙地更彻底一些，转过身去寻觅对方的嘴唇。岳明辉有意地往后躲了躲，跟逗猫似的。于是李振洋报复地缩紧了后面，换了没收力道的一巴掌，落在翘而韧的臀瓣上，马上现出一个浅浅的红痕。

“别浪。”岳明辉简短地说了一句，随即从善如流地接住他的吻，细细舔过齿根上颚，下身也快速地动作起来。  
第二次高潮的时候，李振洋张了张嘴，却没发出声音，他全身都被情欲浇透了，颤巍巍开的淫靡。

 

有了这次的经历，想要再发生些什么就显得顺其自然。那天岳明辉弯下腰浅尝辄止地给了他一个吻就抽身往外，李振洋半倚在沙发上对着他的背影痞痞笑着，“老岳，你不会是不行了吧？”

“明天还要上课呢，想想您那腰吧，贴了膏药还不消停啊。”

“老岳，你真是个始乱终弃的大猪蹄子。”

岳明辉憋不住笑了。

下一秒李振洋就被转回来的人旋风似的扑倒在沙发上，却留着余地，两只手都撑在着沙发沿上，一点儿没压着他。后来干脆让他趴自己身上，给他慢慢捏着腰。

 

多次开荤后肆无忌惮，两个人都放的开也懂分寸，从不玩的过火。顶多是李振洋偶尔睡眠不足，戴着口罩也挡不住两大黑眼圈，那脸色黑的像包公转世。全公司都知道他起床气大，这时候没人敢惹他，只有岳明辉凑上去往他嘴里喂点葡萄樱桃什么的，再用手去接他吐出来的籽。

到了晚上时候两个成年人又忘形了，体能运动后一身臭汗瘫着回宿舍，洗个澡又有了点精神。先洗完的那个闭眼听着声响，没等第二个人带着未擦干的水汽爬上床，就从被子里扒拉出炸毛的脑袋。

长长的夏季过去，初秋的寒意半夜里涌上来，两个人就探着身子，隔着一个三八线黏黏糊糊地接吻，上半截露在被子外，也不嫌凉，像非得把白天的份补回来似的。  
有时候，亲得不耐烦了，一个人会滚进另一个被窝，滚进一个温暖的怀抱，那个绿巨人玩偶就在角落看着那个被窝有规律地起伏，一会儿一只细白的小腿伸出来，又被另一个人的手捞进去。

“别着凉了洋洋。”

一会儿又有一只手去够桌上的烟盒，两个人分着抽了一支烟。

出门在外，总得省着花钱。

“没事儿，这就是健康。”李振洋笑的没心没肺，拿嘴去凑岳明辉夹着烟的手指，又踢着他的屁股让他去开窗散味，免得第二天阿姨进来又得叨叨。看岳明辉一边骂他“欠你哒”一边光着脚下床看岳明辉一边骂他“欠你哒”一边光着脚下床，李振洋拿着床上的玩偶去砸他，正中头部。“KO！”他开心总是纯然的洒脱欢喜，笑起来像是雪山上潺潺的雪水。

出门在外，在这个小地方跟在孤岛似的，也没钱，也没别的什么人，好在还能有个还凑合的室友。想接吻时就接吻，想做爱时做爱，除了要躲着点儿博文的相机，平常一个人瞎扯还有人捧哏，从天上的星星聊到小巷子里的油条。

就算穷途末路，也能快活。

 

有时候两人在阳台上喝点儿酒，李振洋盯着天上一弯朦胧的新月，把瓶子摇摇晃晃地递到身边，“你洋哥太帅了，可千万别喜欢上我。”

岳明辉笑着接过来，“得嘞。”

 

中途公司来了几个新的弟弟，岳明辉对他们也是一贯的护着。

等没人时李振洋戳着老岳的胸口，“你别忘了，虽然你有这么多弟弟，我哥哥可就你一个啊。”

“行啦，还跟那些半大孩子们吃醋呢唉哟，”岳明辉故作嫌弃地皱着脸，“看你都多大了。”

“谁说我吃醋了，你要点儿脸行吗？”

得，这是又打起来了。

 

开玩笑归开玩笑，李振洋在外也是一个做哥哥的样子，与岳明辉一般的细致体贴，一直到大厂也是这样。那个冬天两人各自为战，能碰个头也就吃饭睡觉的时候。  
太忙了，李振洋也没时间去想这几个月有什么改变，一放松下来两人立马去了泰国，照样一起疯玩胡闹，等回家了他才觉出些不对劲来。

 

“洋洋，你房间在楼上呢 ，”岳明辉和他一起把箱子搬上去，转头看着大模面无表情的脸，“怎么啦？”

“没什么，”李振洋把包往床上一扔，“我要洗澡了。”

岳明辉还想说点什么，口袋里的手机震了起来，是个微信电话，李振洋瞥到了那个有点儿熟悉的名字。岳明辉撂下一句“那你洗吧”，转身出门接电话去了。

 

等他接完回来的时候，李振洋还在浴室里，他就躺在床上等他，手机扔到一边，盯着陌生的天花板。

想起李振洋以前情绪低落时，也不会表露出来，只是一个人瘫在自己房里捏着手机发呆。某个随意点开的视频播放结束的页面就停在那，漆黑屏幕映着男模冷傲又绝情的下巴。一眼看过去还以为在拍哪家杂志的内页。  
一动不动的雕塑，当有人经过时，就刻意活泛了起来，收回凝视的眼神，蹦哒起来开个玩笑。当然，除了岳明辉。

岳明辉经过房间，习惯性往里面看一眼，即使面对着一个背影也能察觉出气氛微妙的不同。他会小声地唤一声名字，收到男模转过头来，带着厌世神情的一瞥，目光里甚至带着些凶狠。

不论多少次，岳明辉也会被这种眼神惊艳，像是有刀光剑影从干净凌厉的眼尾射出来，千年前的侠客孤身睥睨着大殿上敌人层层包围，目光比匕首锋利。

是活生生的猎食者，却总撩得人心头火烧似的一片滚烫。

 

李振洋披着浴袍出来的时候，没想到岳明辉还在这，他也不理他，自顾自从箱子里拿了牙刷又进了洗手间。  
“怎么不高兴啦，不是想了好久的大房子吗，”岳明辉隔着一扇门喊他，“不喜欢这个房间？”

“刚才谁给你打电话呢？”

“没谁，就是个弟弟，叫我玩游戏呢。”

“弟弟弟弟，是弟弟还是儿子？”李振洋自己也知道这火气来的莫名其妙了，但就是克制不住，“你真行啊，这趟又收了多少个好弟弟？”

岳明辉没听进去，他一门心思想着小洋为什么不开心，“洋洋，你不喜欢这个房间就说，我是看这个房有个大衣柜挺适合你——”

“有大衣柜你也不许穿了。”

“好好好，那我以后去穿凡子衣服。”

“……你这是什么意思？”李振洋拿着牙刷走出来。

“什么什么意思？”

“岳明辉你怎么回事啊？”李振洋有点儿按不住脾气了，走过去拿手推了一下他胸口，“把衣服给你穿是什么意思？老子要不是想让我男朋友帅一点儿——”

 

话音还没落完，他自己就给这个脱口而出的称呼给噎住了。成年人出口前字斟句酌，分分秒秒都在试探交锋，这话一出口，他已经在脑内疯狂运转，给自己想了一千八百条退路，以及最适合当做开玩笑出现在脸上的揶揄表情。

他给自己安排了退路，却一时忘记了口里还含着一大堆牙膏泡沫，一下子咽了大半进去，被薄荷的凉辣刺激到舌头，眼泪都给激了出来。

本来还在气头上呢，这一下就像个瘪了的气球似的无处发泄，推了一下岳明辉就扭头冲进洗手间，打开水龙头哗啦啦地洗脸，用力地擦着眼睛，像要把那点不见天日的委屈冲进下水道里。

妈的，你大洋哥什么时候这么憋屈过。

 

一只手伸过来关了水龙头，岳明辉把他圈在洗手池前，用另一只手扯了旁边架子上的毛巾，覆上他低垂的脸，他托着他的下巴让人转过来，用毛巾细细擦拭着几缕打湿的额发。看李振洋一动不动地盯着自己，一双带着水光的眼睛漆黑明亮，他的心又软成了一团，于是亲了亲泛红的眼皮。

低哑地哄了一句，“乖啊。”

人也是很奇妙，本来那点儿情绪自己都给收拾好了，被人略微地哄一哄，就变本加厉地卷回来。李振洋鼻子一酸，眼睛眨了两下，扑簌簌掉下几颗小珍珠来。

他嫌自己丢人，伸了手就要用力地擦眼睛，被岳明辉拦住了，绵软的毛巾接住了那滴摇摇欲坠的眼泪。毛巾是前阵子岳明辉去超市给他们几个一起买的，厚厚的吸水性也好，那滴水掉进去就没了痕迹。

当时他笑嘻嘻地从袋子里拿出毛巾，“洋洋，你看，这个毛巾上有只小羊呢。”

这条毛巾李振洋留了几个月了也没扔。

 

“别用手擦，眼睛都红了。”

李振洋一动不动地站在那让他给自己擦，也没躲闪。他在他面前不害怕露怯，或许是怕的，只是……是什么呢？  
岳明辉最惯着他，他心里明白。别人对岳叔只是撒泼打滚，到自己这儿，连那点说不出口的爱护，多少次借着玩笑递过去，也能被他顺顺当当的，一并妥帖收下。  
那自己在这像个闹别扭哭鼻子的小学生，这又算什么呢？

“岳明辉，你别把我当那些小螃蟹小牛小马似的哄了，你当你洋哥什么人，谁稀罕你这个——”

“我知道，”岳明辉碰碰他的嘴唇，“我哄我男朋友呢。”

李振洋盯着他的眼睛，想看出里面有几分逢场作戏的痕迹，可那双眼睛里只有真挚温热笑意，这双眼睛看向你的时候，眼里就只有你一个人。

算了，就这样吧。

李振洋揽着面前消瘦了很多的肩膀吻下去。

 

新家适合打一炮。那个威武雄壮的绿巨人也被从箱子里扯出来，塞到床脚里。

 

“老岳啊，咱俩以后都不睡一个房了。”李振洋抽着事后烟，还余着点伤感。

“傻孩子，”岳明辉笑了一声，把刚给他吹好的头发揉乱了。

“不许哥哥上来找你玩儿啊。”


End file.
